Team Turbo
Team Turbo is a team of superheroes and Copper Canyon's newest protectors. The team is led by Max and there are five members, being those Maxwell McGrath, Steel, C.Y.T.R.O., Rayne Martinez and Alejandro Villar. They were united on Team Turbo, which was named after them. Known Members * Maxwell McGrath/Max Steel * Steel * Alejandro Villar/La Fiera * Rayne Martinez/Tempestra * C.Y.T.R.O. History Animated Films Team Turbo While The Elementors were attacking the Ice Box, Alex was discussing with Max, saying that he should activate the Connect-Tek, which would be capable of creating weapons and armors so Max, C.Y.T.R.O., Rayne and himself could use in the battle to defeat them. Max initially disagreed but Rayne eventually managed to convince him and he ultimately turned on the device, which created armors for them. C.Y.T.R.O. got Turbo Chopper Mode, Rayne got Turbo Thunderstorm Mode and Alex got Turbo Tiger Mode, and meanwhile Max was using his classic Turbo Strength Mode. Initially, the team attacked the villains with ease until Metal Elementor revealed that Fire was infiltrating on the Ice Box facility to get the Connect-Tek. After he got out of the base with the device, Max instantly commanded to his team attack Fire, but La Fiera was defeated by Earth in the way and Rayne impulsively attacked Air Elementor with a lightning spear, but since his body isn't solid, and therefore cannot be hit by anything, the weapon only hit C.Y.T.R.O. and lead the team to its defeat. Eventually, after Max decided to fight against Toxzon by his own after he managed to steal the Connect-Tek device, C.Y.T.R.O. rescued him. Alex said that he could completely take care of himself and didn't needed any help, until he is interupted when Extroyer, Toxzon and The Elementors suddenly appeared and the team was forced to fight. Max activated his Connect-Tek sword and unleashed the Turbo Prime Mode that knocked down the villains with a wave of pure T.U.R.B.O. Energy. Max then released waves of his energy that fed Alex, C.Y.T.R.O. and Rayne's suits, making them activate Turbo Tiger Mode, Turbo Chopper Mode and Turbo Thunderstorm Mode, respectively. While Tempestra and C.Y.T.R.O. were in charge of defeating Firestorm Elementor, Max was in charge of defeating Toxzon and La Fiera, Extroyer. La Fiera gets into a brutal battle against Extroyer and wins, while Max damaged Toxzon's forearm launcher and ultimately defeats him, and Rayne and C.Y.T.R.O. were still fighting against Elementor, until Water and Metallak fuses themselves with Firestorm and create Mega Elementor. With some difficulty, the team manages to defeat the villain and suddenly Professor Mortum appears and gets the Connect-Tek back. The team then goes to the villain's hideout and there he activates bombs, but fortunately Max's team manages to destroy the shield generators that Mortum left and Max cut the bombs on half. Max and his team later celebrated their victory. Team Turbo Fusion Tek Turbo-Charged Team Turbo invades an abandoned warehouse believieng that there were hostages being held. However, it turns out it was a trap set by someone, as Rayne points out. Max and his friends see various energy cubes emerging from the ground and they attempt to stop them, but they are eventually taken down. Hours later, Max wakes up at a white chamber where a mysterious villain, who refuses to reveal his identity to Max, tortures him and makes him generate large quantities of T.U.R.B.O. Energy to the point where the hero unlocks a new green variation. Meanwhile, Team Terror were unconscious inside of containment chambers. Afterwards, Max releases a shockwave that ends up destroying every electronical devices around, including Team Turbo's contaiment chambers. In the next day, Max finds himself at Copper Canyon' canyons, where he was left to perish. He later on finds Steel, who had sent to him his coordinates, and Max attempts to link with him, but fails. He goes to Copper Canyon, where he finds Rayne, Alex and C.Y.T.R.O., who was partially damaged due to the explosion, and they go to their new base, where Max spents hours training his new Green T.U.R.B.O.. After doing so, he talks with Steel and get to know why his energy went through the radical change and gets shocked after knowing that he currently won't be capable of linking with Steel anymore. Alex and Rayne appear and she says she supposedly had found the person (Dr. Prometheus Halifax) who set the trap on the warehouse. Max decides to invade Prometheus' building, but before he could, Steel presents to him and Team Turbo the Steel-Tek gear, designed to work out with Max's new Green T.U.R.B.O.. Turbo-Warriors Trivia *The Team Turbo is the rebooted version of the Team Steel, which was also led by Max in the old series. *Each member has a white piece attached on the right side of the chest, similar to Max's Biolink in the classic series and movie saga. *They bear a resemblence to the Power Rangers (mainly due to their color scheme) as well DC Comics' Justice and Marvel's The Avengers. See Also *Team Terror - Team Turbo's antithesis. Category:Allies Category:Organizations Category:Groups